


I Was Bored Anyway

by IvyNyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Cheating, Implied Incest, Multi, destruction of property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: After Sam and Dean hook up Dean is back to his old tricks, namely flirting with a girl in a bar. Sam is not amused and takes his frustration out on the Impala.





	I Was Bored Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Implied wincest, nothing graphic. Implied cheating, again not graphic.
> 
> Not so vaguely inspired by the song "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood. This is my first try in the SPN fandom, this plot bunny just didn't fit with something I know better. I'm only on season two of SPN so hopefully this isn't too out of character or 'weird'.

Sam sat on the bar stool and watched his brother flirt with another bleach blonde tramp. He downed his shot of whiskey and walked gracelessly to the door. Outside he leaned on the hood of the Impala. Dean would kill him for such a transgression against Baby, but right this moment he couldn't bring himself to give a fuck.

A look in the window at the run down bar they'd stopped in showed Dean pressed against _her_ at the pool table, some fruity drink off to her left. Sam seethed in silence. He was used to Dean flirting with every thing in a skirt within a ten foot radius of himself, but since things progressed between them Sam had optimistically thought he'd be enough to halt his brothers skirt chasing.

Sam pulled a key out of his pocket, the moonlight glinting off it. He always carried it, it opened the door to the first home he'd ever had, in Lawrence. The lock was long gone, but Sam couldn't bring himself to get rid of the key his father had tossed it carelessly in a trash bin in another rundown motel when Sam was just five having decided he'd held on long enough.

Sam twisted the key slightly into the hood next to his leg. He looked at the small round divot it made. Dean would undoubtedly be pissed, but right this moment Sam was more agitated than he'd been a long time. Without really thinking about it he drug the key, a line scratching down to the raw metal. The sound and feel of the key grinding through paint and clear coat soothing his nerves. Ten minutes later the spot by his leg was covered in scratches. He shifted to the side and started again, the sooner Dean had his bathroom fling the less damage Sam would do to his car.

Three hours later Sam had used his knife to carve into the Impalas leather seats. Everything from Sigils to his name now adorned her once sleek interior. The outside of the car covered in scratches from angry deep gouges through small delicate swirls that made an abstract art piece in her finish. Sam leaned back on the hood thinking of what else he could do to the car, nothing Dean couldn't fix of course. He thought for a moment then opened the trunk and pulled out a baseball bat. He went back to his seat on the hood and waited, even the thought of what he wanted to do should have been enough to call his brother from the bar knowing Baby was in danger.

When another half hour had passed with no sign of Dean, Sam slipped off the hood and lined up the bat, he didn't want to dent the metal, that would be hard to fix. With a deep breath he swung smashing out the passenger headlight. A satisfying crack sounded followed closely by glass and plastic hitting the ground. Sam immediately moved and lined up the other headlight.

Just as the bat connected he was flung to the ground by an unseen force. He cursed over letting himself be so distracted by his destruction, when he realized who had pinned him. Dean had ripped the bat from his hands and was now holding the length of wood against Sam's throat while he straddled his little brothers chest.

“When you open those fuckin' eyes pretty boy they better be blacker than Baby's paint” Dean nearly growled at his brother.  
“Enjoy your piece of ass?” Sam asked sarcastically opening his eyes and glaring at Dean.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean asked, the force on Sam's throat loosening slightly in his surprise.  
“That bimbo in there!” Sam yelled in his brothers face.  
“You mean Ida?” Dean asked in confusion.  
“I don't know I didn't ask name of the bimbo” Sam yelled, unnerved that Dean wasn't yelling back.  
“You idiot! You trashed my car for nothing!” Dean saif pressing the bat against Sam's throat hard enough to bruise. “She's another hunter, I was showing her how to hustle so she wouldn't keep trying to whore herself out to cover her motel room each night.” Dean growled in Sam's face. “Jealousy is suppose to be a _green_ eyed monster” he joked.

“Fuck you” Sam growled, he hadn't been jealous, he just didn't like Dean being that close to some random lady.  
“Already did Sammy” Dean laughed, “and I may again after Baby is restored to her former glory. You almost did me a favor you know, I can only tune her up so many times” Dean said getting off his brother and stowing the bat back into the trunk.  
“That's it?” Sam asked getting off the ground, “you're glad I gave you something to do?”  
“Yep, you did me a favor, bitch” Dean said getting into the car and turning the engine over.  
“Jerk” Sam muttered sliding into the car before his brother could leave him behind.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, etc are all appreciated. Concrit is fine; I really appreciate any feedback I receive.


End file.
